


More Than

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort Bingo Round 7, M/M, Mouth-to-Mouth, Trope Bingo Round 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were just friends until...</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schweinsty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/gifts).



James had fallen into an easy and mutual friendship with Bones. Bones would argue and complain (about everything) and Jim would take him to relax and get a drink.

The one time he had taken him to a pleasure house had been the last time he had tried. The man had complained about the rampant venereal disease in places like this and he was a doctor, not a patient. Which lead to the Orion running the place to throw both of them out; with instructions to never come there again.

Honestly, Bones had gotten them kicked out of most of the places that Jim went to when he needed to let off some steam. Yes, he had gotten one (ONE) STD, which was easily cured. 

What did his doctor friend do? He shipped him to the Starfleet Medical building and refused to talk to him for a month. A month was a bit excessive in Jim's opinion, but Bones stood his ground and refused to budge. Not even when he had shown up, crying and nearly begging him to come back.

Nothing changed for a long time. Not even when he went into the great beyond. (We’re going to die out here. I just know it. The hull will tear and we will be sucked out into space and die a horrible death. No bodies left behind for friends and family to mourn.) 

Nothing changed, until Jim died for the second time. They were at the annual summit and Jim was sampling foods while Bones hovered and made sure he stayed away from the things they knew he was allergic to.

He was being a responsible adult and Captain. No flirting, no fighting. Just polite smiles, nods hello, shaking hands where and when appropriate. He had even given a bow to an Emperor (at least he thought that was what the guy was.)

He kept in touch with security, making sure there was no troubles. (A few harsh words and insults, nothing more; thank goodness.) He had just popped one of the purple hors d'oeuvres when he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Almost like a giant stinger of an insect.

He reached to swat away said insect and encountered a small dart. He was trying to catch his breath when heard laughing coming from the end of the room and then, nothing. There was no sound, no light, no sensation of touch.

Then... then he woke up on the floor and Bones mouth was on his and... why had he never thought that Bones lips would be so soft. Softer than any woman's lipa had ever been. He had not thought of the man (any man) in such a manner; and now he's wondering how he could be so stupid.

He was rushed away, even as Bones stayed there chastising a very horrified Catian. Explaining why shooting people with a foreign substance could kill them. The young Catian crying and apologizing for shooting the doctor's mate.

That was something he would have to discuss with Bones. He didn't want to be friends anymore. He had settled down and had not chased anyone in years. Perhaps...

"Will you?" he asked as soon as he saw his friend.

The good doctor looked rightfully confused. "Will I what?"

"Be my mate, my boyfriend, my lover?"

"You heard that, huh?"

"Yes, but I felt it before I heard it. When you kissed-"

"It wasn't a kiss it was mouth to mouth resuscitation. Your usual allergy medicine wasn't working and I panicked."

Jim smiled and touched his arm, "I came to with your lips on mine and I never wanted you to stop. I wanted to run my fingers through your hair and hold you in place. I have never felt anything more... right, in my life."

"I think you might have hit your head harder than I thought when you passed out or maybe the lack of oxygen caused brain damage," Bones muttered as he blushed and looked away from the piercing blue eyes.

"No, I just had an awakening. What do you say? Will you give me a chance to be more than friends?" Never had the Captain been more nervous about an answer, but this was the first time he had put is heart on the line. Sure, he had had flings, but he wanted to be more than friends.

"If I say yes, no more messing around. I won't say don’t flirt, because flirting is like breathing to you, but if I catch you looking at someone, or putting the moves on them, we're through. I won’t be one of your play things."

Jim grinned and nodded like a little boy being asked if he wanted a surprise. "Deal, done, so... will you?"

Bones gave him a sour look and then sighed. "Fine, we can give it a shot. I don't bottom and I expect daily kisses."

There was no answer to that. Just a deep kiss and a silent promise of things to come.

~Fin~


End file.
